Cancion
by Sakura Rose Cifer
Summary: Just... Hear my song and sleep UKxUS


_Arro ro mi niño_

_Arro ro mi sol_

_Arro ro pedazo de mi corazón _

_Inglaterra le cantaba al pequeño Estados Unidos, quien de a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, relajandose con la voz de su hermano mayor._

_Este lindo niño que nacio de día_

_Quieren que lo lleven_

_a la dulceria_

__ Yumi... Dulce..._ murmuro el pequeño, en su ensoñacion empezaron a aparecer los dulces caseros que tanto le gustaban._

_Duérmete mi niño_

_Duérmete mi sol_

_Duérmete pedazo de mi corazón_

_Con un último suspiro, el pequeño se durmio, con la mirada fija de su tutor sobre el._

__ Good night, my dear little brother_ le susurro dulcemente, besandole la frente_

* * *

**_ ¿Jennifer?_ llamaba la rubia a su amiga_ ¡Jennifer!_ exclamo mirando hacia las escaleras **

Alfred abrazo mas fuerte su cojin mientras se hundia mas en su gran sofa, estaba muy asustado pero aun así no aparto la mirada del televisor.

_ ¡Cuidado rubia! ¡Noooooooo!_ cerro los ojos, asqueado, cuando vio como Chucky quemaba viva a la pobre amiga de Jennifer.

**_ Sigamos con el ritual_ **

Estados Unidos comenzo a arrepentirse de verse la pelicula solo, admitia que tenia varias partes divertidas pero eso no quitaba que Chucky y Tiffany eran muñecos poseídos por los espiritus de asesinos locos y eso lo asustaba mucho. Esa noche de seguro no pensaba dormir... Al menos no solo.

...

_ _Hello_ _

_ ¡IGGY!_ el aludido se aparto el aparato del oído al escuchar el fuerte grito

_ ¡ESTADOS UNIDOS NO BAKA! ¡NO ME GRITES EN EL OÍDO!_ lo regaño enfadado

_ Lo siento_ se disculpo el otro, Inglaterra se extraño al oír una respiracion entrecortada y ¿esos eran sollozos?

_ ¿Estas llorando?_ le pregunto preocupado

_ ¡No! ¡Digo si! Digo... ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?

...

_ Y entonces Chucky... la rubia... sangre, sangre, sangre..._

Inglaterra a penas lo escuchaba, era siempre la misma historia: o lo llamaba para ver una pelicula de terror o lo llamaba después de ver la pelicula porque no queria quedarse solo. ''Y se hace llamar heroe'' penso el ojiverde.

_ Y sangre, sangre, sangre..._

''¿Por qué no se calla?'' Miro fijo el rostro de su ex-colonia, recordando los tiempos en que lo seguia a todas partes calladito y sin molestar. Paso de mirar su rostro a centrar su atencion en sus labios, que se movian a una velocidad vertiginosa...

_ ... sangre, morena con lindos senos, sangre..._

... pero que eran de un hermoso rosa suave...

_ y más sangre, ¡mucha sangre!_

... ¿que sabor tendrían? ¿que se sentiria besarlos?...

_ _He loved her and never told!_ _

Arthur Kirkland se preguntaba que hacia pensando esas barbaridades, trataba de olvidar esas sensaciones que le provocaba el norteamericano con solo estar cerca. Pero esa última frase lo confundio, ¿que pasaría si el dejaba este mundo sin confesarle sus sentimientos?.

_ Estados Unidos_ lo interrumpio_ Vamos a dormir_

_ ¿Te quedaras a dormir conmigo?_ el chico se sorprendio, el pensaba proponerselo de todos modos; pero estaba seguro de que el anglosajon iba a decirle que no

_ _Yes_ _fue hacia el, lo obligó a pararse y lo alzo en vilo sujetandole los muslos

_ _What the hell you doing?_ _se escandalizo el norteamericano_ ¡No seas tan brusco! ¡Se me cayo Texas! _I can't see nothing!_  
_

El mayor lo ignoro y camino lentamente hacia la habitacion del chico, abrio la puerta de una patada y lo acosto suavemente en la cama. Estados Unidos lo miro confundido.

_ ¿Recuerdas cuando eras niño y te cantaba para que durmieras?_ le pregunto mientras acariaba su rostro_ Eras tan lindo cuando dormias_ se acerco lentamente hacia el rostro del menor

_ Inglaterra..._

__ So cute_ _besó lentamente sus labios, estos estaban rasposos y un poco asperos; los lamio para humedecerlos un poco, sorprendiendo al menor, quien al no saber que saber... Simplemente se dejo.

_ Inglaterra_ volvio a llamarlo, sin apartar sus labios ni cortar el beso_ _United Kingdom_ _lo llamo por su nombre completo. No es que le molestara lo que le hacia el mayor (más bien todo lo contrario), solo queria saber porque lo hacia tan de repente.

_ _Don't want to be an American Idiot_ _empezo a cantar Inglaterra_ _Don't want a nation under the new mania_ _

_ ¿Eh?_ Ok, ya estaba mas que confudido. ¿Ahora le cantaba Green Day?

_ Duermete_ le ordeno mientras los tapaba a ambos con las sabanas_ Escucha mi voz, que canta solo para ti y duermete. Siente mis manos, que te acarician y te miman para que te duermas. Duerme conmigo Alfred_

_ Arthur_ Alfred sonrio, dejandose llevar otra vez, su ex-tutor tenia cada ocurrencia_ Cuando no este tan asustado haremos otra cosa_ murmuro, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro

_ Como quieras_

* * *

**_Ya se, ya se... Tengo varias cosas que actualizar! Pero tengo tanta inspiracion y tan poco tiempo! T.T_**

**_Bueno solo voy a decir tres cosas:  
_**

**_1. Tengo una cuenta nueva, Rose Kirkland, solo voy a subir fics de Hetalia... Leanlos! xD  
_**

**_2. Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya  
_**

**_3. VIVA ARTHUR COMO SEME! *.*  
_**


End file.
